


Never Have I Turned Since Then

by cleverthanher



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy!Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleverthanher/pseuds/cleverthanher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous prompted <a href="http://cleverthanher.tumblr.com/post/72902601793/anonymous-prompted-daddy-kink-age-difference">on tumblr</a>: daddy!kink, age difference, professor!kurt, and dirty talk please and thank you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have I Turned Since Then

It's two days into the new school year before Kurt Hummel notices him in his afternoon class.

It was two seconds into the new school year before Blaine Anderson noticed him in his afternoon class.

"Good morning everyone, I'm Professor Hummel, and this is an introductory level course to show choir." He continues talking, going into the syllabus and explaining the final project, but Blaine's already turned out.

He's just staring at him, perched on the side of his desk at the bottom of the hall. In a snap second, Blaine's become the stereotypical college student with the crush on their prof.

For the entire period, Blaine just watches Kurt, sees the way his eyes brighten to a light blue when talking about Broadway, and dim to a sea foam green when reading through the textbook. He notices (and appreciates) the outfit he's wearing, the slim suit pants accentuating his lean legs, and the ascot he's tucked into the collar of his dress shirt drawing attention to his pale neck.

Blaine doesn't pay attention at all that day, and he leaves hoping that they didn't have any homework.

Two days later, at the end of the class, he walks down the steps and heads towards Kurt's desk. "Mr. Hummel?"

Kurt looks up, and if Blaine thought he was attractive 20 feet away, he thinks he's absolutely stunning now. He offers a hand. "I'm Blaine Anderson."

Kurt takes his hand, shaking it with a firm grip. "I make it a point to introduce myself to my professors every semester."

"Well hello, Mr. Anderson, it's nice to meet you. You seemed to enjoy my lesson today, you seemed... _enraptured._ "

"Oh, definitely. I couldn't take my eyes off you." He takes in the slight raise of Kurt's eyebrows when he says that, and he sees something in Kurt's gaze before it's gone in the next second.

"Well it's nice to have at least one student who's enthusiastic." Kurt stares at him, expression unreadable, before turning away. "I'm sorry, I must run—I have a lunch date with a friend." Kurt gathers his items off of his desk and drapes his light jacket over his arm.

"It was nice to meet you, Professor Hummel. I hope your enjoy your date."

Kurt smiles at him before opening the door. "You too, Blaine. And don't worry," he lightly, leaning against the door frame, "it's a date with a girlfriend from high school. You don't have any competition."

He winks and closes the door, and Blaine has the most stupid grin on his face right now, because that?

He was _totally_ just flirting with his hot professor.

-

After three weeks of after-class banter, Blaine's wondering why Kurt hasn't done anything yet. He decides to take charge, and during a lull in their conversation that day, Blaine asks him out for coffee.

"I would love to, but afraid I can't." He leaves it at that, smiling pleasantly at Blaine.

"But... why?" Blaine asks, almost whining. "Is it because students aren't supposed to be involved with faculty?"

Kurt snorts at that. "That rule is bullshit, professors break it all the time without any consequences. Including me, in case you were wondering."

"Then why won't you go get coffee with me?" Blaine's stomach sinks, thinking that he's been mis-reading Kurt's signals.

"I don't date students," Kurt says bluntly. "I have sex with them once or twice, and then we're done."

"But..." Blaine trails off uselessly, not knowing what to say. He has an idea suddenly, and changes tactics. "Look, I wasn't looking for a date either, I just thought you'd want one. I'm just looking for sex."

"Really?" Kurt says skeptically. "You were just looking for sex?"

"Yep," Blaine says too quickly and a little too chipper. "Just sex. So, um, do we schedule a time, or-"

"Are you a virgin?"

"No," Blaine says, scoffing at the incredulousness. "I have sex all the time." Having sex, kissing a boy once in high school, same difference. "So let's, uh, do this."

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt laughs, patronizingly. "You think that just because you've kissed some boys, sucked a few cocks, let a guy or two fuck you, I'm going to let you?"

Blaine kind of wants to slap (or kiss) that smirk off of his face.

"I've had boys like you before, Blaine. So young and eager, willing to spread their legs for me and be fucked up against my desk. I've destroyed boys like you." Kurt continues, packing his papers into his leather satchel. He slings his bag over his shoulder, picks up his coffee cup and turns to Blaine. "Goodbye, Mr. Anderson. Be sure to do the reading tonight."

And with that he's off, leaving Blaine standing alone in the classroom, confused but ultimately pleased. He's never been one to turn down a challenge.

-

Blaine stays back after class again the next day, delaying packing up his books until everyone's cleared out, and it's only him and Kurt left.

"Nice lesson today, Mr. Hummel," Blaine calls out, walking down the steps of the hall. "I really enjoyed the part about the history of show choir."

He gets to Kurt's desk and leans forward, accidentally-on-purpose knocking over Kurt's stapler to the ground, right beside where he's sitting.

"Oh," Blaine says, coming around to the other side of the desk. "I'm _terribly_ sorry, sir, let me get that for you."

He can see Kurt watching him in his peripheral vision, and he bends over exaggeratedly, pushing his ass out as he picks up the stapler. He's made sure to wear his mustard pants today, fully knowing how tight they hug his ass. Blaine stands back up, turning around and placing the stapler back onto his desk, giving him a sweet smile. "Here you go."

"Thank you, Mr. Anderson," Kurt says, not making eye contact with Blaine and keeping his gaze down on the papers he's marking. "Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Believe me, Mr. Hummel," Blaine purrs, sitting on the edge of the desk, "there are many things I would like to discuss with you. For example, I'd like to know if you're a top or a bottom. Don't get me wrong, Mr. Hummel, I would _gladly_ fuck you, but I've been picturing you fucking me against the blackboard for the past few weeks, and I'm just curious if it's even a possibility." He pauses, seeing the tips of Kurt's ears turn red, his pen halted in the middle of a sentence.

"Or maybe," he continues, voice hushed, "I want to know how you feel about being called Daddy. It's what I call out when I jerk off and I'm close. And you're the type of guy who seems like he wants a Baby." Blaine keeps his tone light and innocent, and Kurt grips the pen tighter, before finally snapping and standing up.

He turns to Blaine, fire in his eyes, and yeah, he's got him. Kurt smashes his lips against Blaine's, and steadies himself by putting a hand on Blaine's thigh. Blaine wraps both of his arms around Kurt's neck, drawing him in closer until he's standing between his legs.

Kurt breaks the kiss, head downcast as he unbuckles Blaine's belt and unzips his pants, finding his cock hard in his briefs and pulling it out through the opening. He spits in his palm and begins roughly jerking Blaine off, nipping at his neck as Blaine moans. Kurt's hand is wrapped tight around his cock, and he's moving at a speed that makes the fire in Blaine's belly burn too bright, too fast.

" _Oh_ , Mr. Hummel," Blaine cries out, hips jerking up uselessly. He's clawing at Kurt's back, hands gripping at his wool blazer. He's the picture of a debauched schoolboy: fully clothed with just his cock out, kiss-bitten lips open in a cry while sitting on a desk as his professor strokes his cock.

"Come, Blaine. You wanna show me that you're worthy of being fucked? _Come._ "

Blaine's cock jerks and spills over Kurt's hand, the come spurting out as his hand slows down, the last bits of come dripping sluggishly down his fingers.

Blaine leans in for a kiss just as Kurt pulls away, yanking a desk drawer open and grabbing a paper napkin to wipe his hand clean. Kurt disposes of the soiled napkin in the wastebasket, and then sits back in his chair.

"Come here and kneel." Blaine hops off the desk, legs weak from his orgasm, and gets on his knees in front of the chair.

Kurt threads the fingers of his right hand through Blaine's gel-slicked hair, strands having escaped. Blaine looks at him with wide amber eyes, so young, and Kurt brushes his thumb over Blaine's bottom lip. He takes his thumb into his mouth, licking at the tip and sucking it with wet pulses. Kurt groans, watching the way Blaine's lips are wrapped around his thumb.

"You're going to suck me, okay baby?" Blaine nods wordlessly, letting Kurt withdraw his finger from his mouth before leaning forward and running a finger lightly along the outline of his erection, his cock clearly straining in his charcoal dress pants.

"Don't tease, baby, be a good boy and suck Daddy's cock." Kurt's words light a fire within Blaine's veins, and he struggles to get hard again despite coming barely 10 minutes before.

Blaine pushes the button through the hole and opens the flap of his pants, reaching for his waistband when Kurt stands up and pushes his pants down to his ankles for him. He's left in gray briefs, his cock straining the fabric and the head peeking out from the waistband.

Kurt sits down, leaning back in his chair and waits for Blaine to continue. Blaine doesn't tease again, immediately pulling his underwear down to his knees and taking his cock in hand, dark and swollen at the tip.

He runs his tongue all over the smooth head, enjoying the way more fluid leaks out onto his tongue when he dips it into the slit. He takes it into his mouth, sucking while trying to remember to breathe, and he chokes when he pushes down too far.

Blaine mumbles an apology before trying again, stopping when the head of Kurt's cock hits his soft palette and strokes the rest. He pulls off and spits onto Kurt's cock, letting it drool down from his mouth and spreading it with his hand, slicking it up. Blaine sucks just the tip, roughly stroking the shaft as his tongue lashes at the head.

Kurt moans in his chair, locking eyes with Blaine as he stares at Kurt, his eyes wide and young and god, so dirty with a cock in his mouth. Blaine shifts his mouth downwards, replacing it with his hand as he mouths at Kurt's balls, kitten-licking the loose skin in between them. Kurt bats his hand away and holds his own cock, jerking himself off as Blaine sucks his balls into his mouth with hard pulls that make them draw up higher, closer to coming.

"Daddy's gonna come, baby, Kurt says raggedly, cradling the back of Blaine's skull as he licks. Blaine sits back on his heels, watching Kurt jerk his cock, tight short strokes centred around the crown. He sees the way Kurt's thighs tense up, and he opens his mouth, looking up at Kurt through thick lashes.

He shoots into Blaine's mouth, most of it landing in thick jolts on his tongue, but a few drops left clinging to the head. Blaine swallows wetly before licking up his softening cock, cleaning up the streaks of come.

"Such a sweet boy," Kurt murmurs, leaning down to capture Blaine's lips in a soft kiss.

"Was I good, Daddy?" He looks so beautiful, on his knees between Kurt's legs and looking up shyly at his professor.

" _So_ good, baby." He strokes a thumb over Blaine's cheek, holding his gaze for a moment before clearing his throat and standing up.

He pulls his underwear back up and picks up his pants, crumpled in a pile on the floor. He's tucking his shirt in neatly when he realizes that Blaine's still kneeling on the floor in front of his chair.

"You can go now, Mr. Anderson," Kurt says, straightening his tie. He sits down and opens up his laptop, grabbing a granola bar from his satchel as he waits for the computer to boot up. He misses the way Blaine lingers around after putting his clothes back on, packing his bag slowly in the hopes that Kurt will change his mind. He walks down the steps, heading for the door without so much as a goodbye.

"Blaine?"

He turns to face Kurt. "Yes?" he says, trying to not show how eager he is.

"Bring lube on Friday," Kurt says without taking his eyes off the screen.

"Okay," Blaine says quietly, and he heads out the door.

-

On Friday, Blaine barely waits until the last student leaves before hopping onto Kurt's desk. "Hey, Professor Hummel."

"Hello, Blaine," he says, "is there something you want to talk about?"

"You don't have to pretend, Kurt. Everyone's gone." Kurt looks up, glancing around the hall and walking over to lock the door. "Bend over the desk."

" _Ooh_ , Mr. Hummel," Blaine says, mock-scandalized as he leans his forearms on the smooth wood of Kurt's desk. "Are you propositioning your student? Have I been _bad_?"

Kurt smiles slightly, reaching under Blaine to unbutton his pants and shove them down. "Do you have many school-related fantasies, Blaine?"

"I can't help it," Blaine says as Kurt pulls his red briefs down, exposing his ass. "Have you seen how hot my professor is?"

"I've heard a few things." Kurt hums, cupping Blaine's cheeks and squeezing. "You have such a nice ass, baby. My cock is going to feel so good inside."

Kurt trails a thumb down his crack and over his hole, finding the area slick. "Wha—"

Blaine reaches back and pulls his cheeks apart for Kurt, exposing himself. The hole is stretched, lube messily smeared around it. "I stretched myself when I asked to go to the bathroom during class."

Kurt grabs both of his wrists with his left hand and pushes them against his back, holding them down. "Ass up higher, baby. Show me your pretty hole."

Blaine obeys, and Kurt pushes two fingers in, gripping his wrists as he fucks them in. Blaine whines, hands twitching in Kurt's grip.

" _Fuck me._ "

"Don't be greedy, baby, let Daddy stretch you." Kurt adds another finger, listening to Blaine's soft whimpers as his face is pressed against the cool surface of the desk. He withdraws his fingers, slapping Blaine's ass once and rubbing his palm over the reddened skin. "On your knees."

Blaine drops down as Kurt makes quick work of pulling his cock out through his pants, not even bothering to open them. Blaine presses kisses up the shaft, sloppily sucking the head into his mouth, spit leaking out the sides.

"Two fingers inside you, baby, keep that ass stretched."

Blaine bends his arm back and slips two fingers in, fucking himself with them and whining around Kurt's cock where it's buried in his mouth. The heat burns low in Kurt's stomach, and he pulls Blaine off his cock. "That's enough, Daddy still wants to fuck you."

Blaine pulls his shirt off, following Kurt to his desk, where he retrieves a condom. He rips the packet open with his mouth and rolls it onto his cock. "Where's the lube you brought?"

"In my satchel." Blaine gestures to the bag on the side of the desk, and Kurt rummages through it, pulling out a handful of condoms.

"A little over zealous, Mr. Anderson," he comments with a wry smile, dropping them back inside the bag and finding the bottle. He pops the cap open and squeezes some out onto his hand, slicking up his cock.

"Come and lie on my desk, baby." Blaine lies down and Kurt widens his legs, one hand gripping his thigh. He strokes Blaine's cock with a slick hand, seeing his hole clench and his hips jerk up.

Kurt lines up his cock with Blaine's entrance, pushing through the tightness and feeling the heat spread. Blaine's locks his legs around Kurt's waist, pulling Kurt's cock in deeper.

"You're so tight, baby," Kurt breathes out against Blaine's neck, drawing his cock out slightly before fucking back in. "You're being such a good boy."

He puts a hand on Blaine's back, supporting him as he picks him up, Blaine's arms instinctively going around Kurt's shoulders. Kurt turns and presses Blaine against the chalkboard, smearing the writing on the board and getting the dust on Blaine's back.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" Kurt growls, gripping Blaine's hips as he fucks into him. "To be fucked up against the board by your professor?"

" _Oh—_ oh, _yes_ , Mr. Hummel," Blaine cries out, panting into Kurt's neck. It occurs to him that Kurt's still fully clothed while Blaine's completely naked, and it makes his cock throb.

"Hold on, baby," Kurt says, and Blaine tightens his hold on his shoulders when Kurt starts pounding into him, jolting him up the board. Blaine's thighs are burning at the position, but he feeling of being filled up and used overpowers it.

"Oh, _oh fuck_ —"

"Daddy fucks you so good, doesn't he? And his baby loves it," Kurt says, beads of sweat collecting on his neck as he snaps his hips upwards. Kurt's cock is so thick, stretching his hole wide and brushing over his prostate more often than not, making Blaine's cock leak all over his belly.

"You're going to feel so empty when I'm done, baby, _oh_ ," Kurt moans, kissing Blaine fiercely. Blaine kisses back, reaching a hand down to stroke himself in time with Kurt's thrusts.

"Oh, fuck me, _Daddy_ , _oh—_ " Blaine sobs, clamping down around Kurt's cock when he comes all over his chest.

"Baby, fuck," Kurt says, feeling Blaine tighten around him, and he's gone, spilling into the condom. He moans when he feels Blaine clenching around him weakly, murmuring, "That's it baby, milk all the come out of my cock."

Blaine tucks his head into the crook of Kurt's neck, resting his sweaty forehead against his shoulder. Kurt walks to his desk, holding Blaine up, and lets him down on the edge. He pulls out, holding onto the base of the condom so it doesn't slip off before tying it off, wrapping it in a tissue and throwing it in the wastebasket.

Blaine's still laying on the desk, collapsed tiredly and just watching Kurt.

"I'm going to be feeling that for the next few days," Blaine comments, and Kurt laughs, tucking himself back into his pants.

"Did you like that, baby?"

"Yes, Daddy," Blaine replies, running a finger through the come on his chest. He grabs a tissue from the box on the desk and wipes the rest off.

Kurt says nothing more, packing his laptop away in his bag and picking it up. Blaine knows he's going to leave, but he's content with lying here a few more minutes alone. He's out of Blaine's sight when he says it.

"Do you want to get coffee sometime?"

Blaine turns his head towards the door, thinking he misheard. "Pardon? I'm sorry, I thought I just heard Professor Hummel, who "doesn't date _students_ ", ask out _me_ , one of his _students_ , on a date."

Kurt gives him a look. "Do you want to or not, Blaine?"

His lips curl into a lazy smile. "I'd love to."


End file.
